Rise of the Swedish Fish
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Candlehead has gone missing. Big problem! The arcade will open soon. The Sugar Rush racers get to work to figure out what happened to her and find her. Then, Taffyta escapes near death by an giant mutant Swedish fish that could be responsible for Candleheads disappearance. Now, they must think of a way to defeat these monsters and possibly get Candlehead back.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise Of The Swedish Fish-**

**A Wreck-it Ralph Fanfic! Made By DisasterMovieGuy! : )**

**Hello…readers! Here I am! This is my first Wreck-it Ralph fanfic…so please review and tell me what you think…this isn't my first story no…**

…**I have plenty fan fictions about Martha Speaks! If your interested..Anyway, here is the story..**

Its been that long.

3 months after the game had reset and everything is back to normal. Taffyta and Vanellope are friends again…the memories are restored and Vanellope is back to being a princess and yeah and all that wonderful jazz!

Its another sweet day at Sugar Rush.

Vanellope had just woken up from her comfy bed at Diet Cola Mountain. The place she calls 'home.'

Vanellope got out of bed and yawned and stretched as long as she could.

Vanellope: _Ah, another sweet day of racing today! Can't believe its been 3 months since the reset. It felt as if it was just yesterday!_

_Vanellope did her normal morning routine. Brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair, put on her black shoes…( since she only had her white matching socks on. )_

_She put on her green jacket with that hoodie since she was only wearing an thin orange T-shirt on with a candy cane._

_Vanellope: " I'm ready!"_

_She got into her cart and drove away for the race._

…_0.…0.….0.….0.….._

_The race was about to begin._

_Everyone was already at the start of the Sugar Rush race road. Everyone was waiting for the arcade to open._

_Taffyta gave a thumbs up to Vanellope as she arrived next to her ( with their Go-karts )_

_Vanellope did the same._

_Rancis looked at his mirror and smirked…as he always did._

_Taffyta shouted over to Vanellope._

_Taffyta: " Ready for another race today Vanellope!?"_

_Vanellope: " Sure am! "_

_The Arcade has opened!_

_And the kids have gotten inside ready to play any game they would encounter._

_In a matter of seconds…two kids have gone up to play Sugar Rush to play against each other. They were both boys and were brothers. One was older than the other one. The younger one had glasses._

_They inserted a coin and began to play._

_The younger boy picked Candlehead and the older kiddo picked Vanellope._

_And the race was on!_

…_0.…..0.…..0.…..0.….._

_Meanwhile, far away from the started race was Candlehead house…but lets ago away from that but still near it._

_In the middle of the candy cane forest was this huge sweet long skinny little river. That's where the Swedish Fish swam through and other delicious animal water sweets._

_Vnaellope and Taffyta goes there all the time to capture the red little fishies to …but what else….eat them!_

_( I love Swedish Fish by the way. )_

_Okay, here's the cause of why the Swedish Fish are going to get dangerous. Well, that Cyborg that entered and affected the game …also affected the Swedish fish in this skinny little water river. Yes, its water. But it's the coolest, clearest, water of all!_

_I Know, I know….its not a very logical explanation but hey….this is FANFICTION!_

_I AM supposed to UNLEASH MY IMAGINATION! ! And that's exactly what I'm doing. : )_

_Now, these Swedish fish are unlimited. They always come. Its programmed to do that. These swedish fish are alive and the biggest they can get is as big as Taffyta's head._

_At least, that's the biggest caught so far._

_Anyway, it's quiet at the skinny long sweet clear water river._

_The only sound that could be heard hear is the soft rushing waters being developed all the time._

_See, that Cyborg also seemed to cause a problem in the game system…it took 3 months for that " something" to take affect on the game…which is going to cause that Swedish fish mayhem._

…_..0.…..0.….0.…0.…..0.….._

_Back at the unfinished race, Vanellope and Candlestick was racing with fury along the track._

_Both of them was nearing the finish line. Candlehead was in front of Vanellope but then…._

_Vanellope and her Go-kart suddenly glitches in front of Candleheads cart and Vanellope soon drove to the finish line and won!_

_Candlehead came in second._

_Taffyta in third….._

_Rancis in fourth…._

_Gloyd in fifth…._

_Swizzle in sixth…_

_And son on!_

_The race was over but soon there will be more._

…_.0.…0.…0.…..0.…..0.…_

_Suddenly, the time for racing is over._

_The arcade is now closed and all the video game characters are on the move again._

_Vanellope got off her cart, which was in front of the starting line._

_She high fived Taffyta._

_Vanellope: " That was some mean racing today Taffyta!"_

_Taffyta giggled._

_Taffyta: " Gee, thanks. But you're the best around here."_

_Vanellope: " Thanks but you stayed on top of me. You were second every time someone picked you and someone else. You really beat your opponents. You really beat Rancis, Swizzle and Candlehead."_

_Taffyta: " Yeah, I know."_

_Rancis suddenly chimed in._

_Rancis: " Hey, Vanellope and Taffyta! Wanna go down to my house? I'm playing the board game Candy Rush with Swizzle and Candlehead."_

_Vanellope raised an eyebrow._

_Vanellope: " Why is Candlehead playing? She never wins that game! She always complains!"_

_Rancis shrugged._

_Rancis: "I don't know. I guess she's determined to win."_

_Vanellope: " Oh."_

_Taffyta: " Sure, we'll come Rancis!"_

_Rancis: " Then get in your karts and lets go!"_

_Rancis walked to his cart and Vanellope and Taffyta did the same._

_Rancis began to drive to his house and Vanellope and Taffyta followed her._

_Vanellope GLITCHED her kart in front of Taffyta's. As if they were ra_cing but they really weren't.

**Chapter 1 is done right on the spot! Well, what do ya think? Chapter 2 coming reeeal soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Down by the River Side

**Rise of the Swedish Fish-**

**CHAPTER 2-**

**Hallo! : ) Chapter 2 is here! And I really really love how this is all turning out! **

**Hope you do too! And remember! Suggestions are always welcome! I need as many ideas as I can get!**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

Everyone was at Rancis's house.

Well, almost everyone.

Just the characters I mentioned in the first chapter are at Rancis's house.

Taffyta. Vanellope. Rancis. Swizzle…and Candlehead!

They were at Rancis's house in the living room, right in the middle where they were playing the board game.

The game can hold a maximum of 6 players. There was only 5 playing…so it was cool.

The object of the game was similar to the board game Candy Land…..ever heard of that board game by the way?

But it was VERY different actually. The way to win is like the only thing that is the same in the board game Candy Land.

But it was MUCH sweeter and fancier and more candy and sweets you were crossing and Turbo is in the game! He is what makes you fall behind in the game…or make you lose.

There is two dices to roll.

Vanellope picked the green plastic flat person.

Taffyta picked the pink..

Rancis picked the brown.

Candlestick picked the color purple.

Swizzle….blue.

They began to play but it didn't work out to well.

Everyone was having a huge fit of who should go first.

Cripes.

Finally, Vanellope decided to end this fight by having her go first since she was the princess, which was a very good reason so.

Everyone else agreed.

She shaked the two dice in her hands….and rolled them out.

Vanellope: " Okay, 2 and 1 ! That's three!"

Taffyta: " Nooooo! REALLY?"

She was being sarcastic by the way.

Vanelloped rolled her eyes and made her move. Nothing bad nor good happened. Since she didn't land in any special spaces.

Taffyta then went next.

Taffyta ttok the dice…shook 'em and threw 'em.

Taffyta: 4 and 4! Ha!

She moved her piece ….she passed Vanellope's spot and said to Vanellope…

Taffyta: " Nah nah nah boo boo on you!"

Vanellope rolled her eye's….again.

…0.…..0.….0.…0.…..

Its been over 20 minutes since they started playing.

And as usual…..Candlestick was on the brink of losing.

She really seemed annoyed by this…it was almost her turn but she needed any other number except 5...because if she gets 5 for a roll. She will automatically lose the game since the entire game had only 1 space that says…

" _Danger! Turbo's space! Land and Lose!'_

_Candlehead was nervous._

Then, it's her turn and she holded the dice very nervously.

She shook them and rolled the two dice.

Candlehead sighed with relief.

Candlehead: " Yes! 12!

She moved 12 spaces and on the final space, she landed on a space that said….

'_Warning! Chocolate Puddle! Go back 7 spaces!"_

Candlehead raised both of her eyebrows and slowly counted back and realized what everyone else was starting to realize.

Candlehead looked up at the Sugar racers playing who were staring at her.

Candlehead made a frown and her cheeks started to turn red with anger.

Candlehead: " GAAH! I HATE THIS GAME!"

And with that, she stood up and stomped to the door, opened it and slammed it hard.

Everyone was silent.

Rancis: " Well, now that she's gone, who wants to take her money she earned?"

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Swizzle stared at Rancis.

Rancis: " What?"

Vanellope: " Um, shouldn't have you comforted her instead of just…..taking her riches in the game?"

Rancis: " Any of us could have done that! But no one did!"

Vanellope thought for a moment.

Vanellope: " Your right. Lets finish this game quick then I'll go to her and try to soften her up a bit."

Rancis: " Sounds good to me, lets proceed in playing."

And they continued playing…..

…0.….0.…..0.…..0.…0.…0.….

_Meanwhile, in the Candy Cane forests….._

Candlehead was stomping her way through to go to her house and just…be alone.

Candleheads Thoughts… " _Arrgh! Why can't I ever beat that game! Why do I always LOSE?! I feel like I'm bad luck when it comes towards that dumb board game!"_

Candlehead began to calm down when she reached the skinny little river filled with yummy Swedish fish.

Candlehead smiled at the Swedish fish swimming in the river.

She walked towards it.

She bent down and scooped up some water with her both hands clumped together.

She began to drink.

_Mmmmm, this water is the best!_

She continued to drink from the river.

After a few sips, she saw a very tiny Swedish fish near her hands.

Candlehead smiled and grabbed the little fishie in her clumped hands….filled with water.

The fish was really small.

It was shorter than Candleheads hand. Candlestick eyes the fish as it swam around her little puddle of water Candlehead was holding.

Suddenly, the tiny little Swedish fish began to glow red.

Candlehead smiled even greatly.

It was a beautiful red light…really nice and it felt good watching it right in her hands…it also seemed to be making the water glow red too…._or was it?_

Candlehead suddenly notice how the water wasn't really glowing red….then why IS it red? _Wait a minute…that's not the light. Is that….BLOOD?_

Candlehead suddenly screamed in pain as she noticed the fish furiously nibbling her hand, causing a deep cut and Candlehead quickly dumped the fish and water furiously back into the river.

Candlehead's hand was now in pain. As she saw blood dripping down from her palm. Right in the middle was this big cut.

Ouch.

Candlehead was mad and confused and yelled in anger….

Candlehead: " Ouch! What the heck…!?"

Candlehead couldn't believe what she was experiencing….._did a small nice unharmful Swedish fish just BITE her bad?_

Candlehead whimpered.

She thought to herself….._Better go back to my house and get my first aid kit, this could get infected._

She quickly ran away from the river and darted back into the candy cane forest to her lovely home in panic.

Right about the same moment, back at the river, the Swedish fish that bit Candlehead was glowing red in the water. It attracted another, bigger Swedish fish.

When the bigger Swedish fish came in near enough, the tiny little fishie quickly bit the bigger fish in the middle of its stomach and within a matter of seconds, it gnawed its way into the bigger fish's stomach.

Yikes, wonder why it did that? You'll find out soon enough. : )

**Now, that's what I call 'Edge of you Seat Entertainment!' Well, Chapter 3 weel come soon so be ready!**


	3. Chapter 3 Running for your life

**Rise of the Swedish Fish **

**Chapter 3-**

**Here I am with the newly updated Chapter! Have fun reading! I know I did!**

The bigger Swedish fish now had a tinier Swedish fish inside it….doing something really weird.

The bigger Swedish fish swam crazily in circles but it eventually slowed itself down and stopped and started sinking down to the river floor. It softly collapsed against the dirt underwater.

It was dead…._but not for long._

…0.….0.…..0.…0.…..

Candlehead have reached her home, it wasn't too far from the candy cane forest.

She quickly went to her nice looking bathroom, got the first aid kit that was lying beside the faucet in the sink.

She went to her room, picked a thick book on a shelf on the wall that said ' _How to Heal Yourself' _and sat on her comfy bed.

She lay the first aid kit aside and began looking in her book.

That book showed instructions on different accidents or any type of sickness that you can get in Sugar Rush or any normal sickness like fever or whatever. But there are some sicknesses that you can only get in Sugar Rush, and that's where this book comes in handy.

Cause it shows you what to do in order to prevent either long-term pain and suffering or even ….._death._

Candlehead furiously searched through the book to find '_ How to recover from a Swedish Fish Bite' _and found it on page 123.

But Candlehead's relief quickly turned into more panic as she discovered this on the page.

_How to recover from a Swedish Fish Bite-_

_Yeah, this answer is unknown due to certain stuff. Like how no one ever experienced it. If experienced, must go to hospital and the doctors will figure it out._

_Sorry for any inconvience._

Candlehead couldn't believe it. There was no cure for this. Well, there IS. But no one knew what it was …yet.

Candlehead realized that she was the first person to get this and how someone just suddenly thought of this up just in case it might ever happen. The only thing left to do now is to go to the hospital and see what the doctors will say.

Oh, this is bad. Who knows what might happen to Candlehead?

She had to go to Vanellope first, for two reasons.

1. To tell her about the Swedish Fish bite.

2. And to tell her to call the hospital. ( Candlehead's phone was dead. ).

Candlehead had to react fast. She was far from Rancis house, and they might not be there because they could have finished the game and Vanellope might have gone to her home or something. Yikes.

Candlehead struggled through her thoughts.

She finally ran quickly out of her home, without even shutting the door.

She entered the candy cane forest once again. She was frightened and ran like she never ran before.

A few minutes passed.

But Candlehead wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a Candy cane branch.

She shouted as she fell from the stick she tripped over but something even more bad came upon her, a small downside was right in front of Candlehead when she tripped and she stumbled down the small hill and hit a few bushes and minty leaves and this just made everything worse.

She finally stopped when the ground was smooth again.

When to fell against the smooth forest floor, her candle on top of head fell out far. But the bad thing was, Candlehead didn't even notice.

Candlehead: : "OOOW!"

Candlehead's cut hurt even more and a bit more blood came out.

She was covered in leaves and fudge dirt that you can eat!

Super cool!

Candlehead stood up, wiped the fudge off her clothes and the leaves also and made a sour face with so much pain on her hand. It felt like a arrow with poison had gotten stuck in her palm.

Looks the pain was really bad. Badder than Candlehead ever thought.

Candlehead suddenly ran again with life.

But the pain had gotten worse.

With every breath and step, it seemed as if Candlehead was feeling something …..horrifying!

Her vision started to blur a bit.

Her speed began to slowly decrease…..

Candlehead started to breath real heavily now.

The pain was really getting unbearable.

She felt the pain surging from her hand up to her arm slowly. This wasn't looking good at ALL.

Candleheads Thoughts: "_Gotta go to Rancis house. Have to get t-there…..can't die…..cannot die…no….no.."_

_Candlehead now completely stopped running, she just stood there. Feeling the sickest human in the entire arcade. This was getting serious._

Candlehead bit her lip because the pain was so terrible. She felt as if SOMETHING was moving across her arm. This was really creeping her out.

Candlehead started to get woozy.

She rested her hand ( the unbitten one ) on her forehead. She now could hardly see anything clearly witin 2 feet in front of her.

At that very second, the pain had now surged from her arm to her neck and a small portion of her face.

That's when she finally….just fell face down to the ground.

There she was….

Alone….

Helpless…

Passed out…..

Just lying there with her cheek on the ground that's bruised.

A strong gust of wind flew by, picking up a big amount of minty leaves and burying nearly all of Candlehead's body. Only her unbitten hand could be seen.

And the worst thing was, she was lying beside the river where she got bitten by the Swedish fish….right in the exact spot.

Well, she was about 50 feet from the river and 49 feet where she got bitten, so yeah.

What will happen next? : )

**Well, there you have it! Another finished chapter nailed! Hope you liked it! I'm getting thoughts in my head of people disliking it, since a friend in my school asked me about my story and how many views and visitors…..I told him…..A LOT!**

**Then he told me…and do THEY like it? ( Meaning liking the story I wrote up )…then I'm like …I don't know! **

**But then I figured if someone disliked it, then perhaps they would have wrote down a negative review. **

**Anyway, stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Damage in Candleheads home

**Rise of the Swedish fish**

**Chapter 4-**

Everyone walked out of Rancis home.

Except for Rancis of course.

Rancis said good bye to the Vanellope, Taffyta and Swizzle.

Vanellope: "See you later Rancis!"

She walked out….

Taffyta: "Good bye Rancis. Nice game playing."

Rancis: "Thanks."

She walked out…..

Swizzle: "I will beat you next time ButterCup!"

Rancis: "You always say that, and it never comes true."

Swizzle walked out but stopped and faced Rancis.

Swizzle: "Well, then. Next time it will come true!"

And with that, he continued walking away.

Rancis Thoughts: "_You always say that too Swizzle."_

He shut the door.

Taffyta got into her kart, so did Vanellope and so did Swizzle.

Taffyta: "Guys, wait!"

Vanellope and Swizzle: "What?!"

Taffyta: "What about Candlehead? Shouldn't one of us like go to her and try and comfort her or something?"

Swizzle: "I will go! I'll tell her that she should never play that game again."

Taffyta and Vanellope faced each other.

Taffyta: "Then Vanellope it is!"

Vanellope: "Why thank you Taffyta!"

Swizzle was shocked.

Swizzle: "Wha-? But…"

Taffyta screeched her tires and off she went and so did Vanellope. Only Vanellope is driving to Candleheads home.

Swizzle sighed.

….0.…..0.…..0.….0.….0.…

On CherryFilled Road, Vanellope driving her kart at the acceptable speed limit. At 25-35 mph.

Vanellope's Thoughts: "_Almost to Candlehead's house. Hope she is feeling fine."_

When Vanellope reached the end of the road, she has a decision to make now.

Either go to right or left.

Vanellope read the signs. Two arrows. One pointing right and the other left. The right pointing arrow said …

"…_MintFlint Road…"_

The left arrow said….

"…_Candle Stick 33 Avenue."_

Luckily, Vanellope knew which one to pick. Candle Stick 33 Avenue of course!

Vanellope turned her kart left and kept on driving.

…..0.…0.…_5 MINUTES LATER…_0.…0.…..

Vanellope parked her kart in front of Candlehead house.

Here is one detail about Candleheads house that I want to let you know.

On the roof, there is this big thick candle sticking right out ! Ha! Who knew? The candle is stripped by the way. Blue stripped and red stripped.

Vanellope got off her kart and started walking towards the door and succeeded .

She knocked twice and waited.

Nothing happened.

Vanellope again knocked …twice.

Still nothing happened. SHOCKER!

Vanellope: "Hello? Candlehead! Are you in there!?"

Still nothing, boy how long does Vanellope have to wait like this?

Vanellope knocked harder this this and shouted louder as well.

Vanellope: "HELLO!"

( If I wuz Vanellope, I'll either break down the door and crash into the window to try and find her.)

Vanellope decided to stop.

Vanellope Thoughts: "_Hmm, Candlehead isn't here."_

Vanellope looked up towards the roof and then she decided to look through a window.

She did. She went to the side of the house and peeked inside a room …where their was a window of course.

She didn't see Candlehead anywhere. Just still looking objects. She is peeking inside a room. Candleheads room, where she sleeps and stuff.

Vanellope moved on to the back of the house. That's where she gasped and got really really scared.

Vanellope stared as she saw the destruction.

There is a huge hole in the back of Candleheads house! Like really! Its like something busted through or someone exploded some kind of bomb. A big hole in the wall…bigger than Vanellop! Heck, Vanellopes kart could fit through that hole.

Debris under the hole…namely ..bricks! And sweet candy.

Vanellope can see the inside of two separate rooms. Candleheads bedroom and a large bathroom as well.

Vanellope: "Oh my god. What the fudge happened here?"

Vanellope stepped in closer and examined the damage.

Vanellope: "I have to find Candlehead."

She ran to her go kart and started driving right away but stopped suddenly.

Vanellope Thoughts: "_but wait a second. Where do I find Candlehead? Where do I go first? How do I know if she is okay or not? And when I do find her, I have to inform her about the damage! Gah! This is all too confusing!"_

Vanellope jumped out of her kart and she started pacing on what to do for this is a serious thing and questions started rising up to Vanellope's mind like how a fish swims freely in the water.

**Chapter 4 is finally done! Dang! Sorry for slow updates guys…I can't believe I haven't published this chapter soon, I got this done in one day! Seriously! **

**Warning: "Slow Updates Due to Amount Of Stories Written."**


	5. Chapter 5 More Signs and an Attack

**Rise of the Swedish fish -**

**Chapter 5-**

**Updated chapter has begun….now!**

She drove her kart as fast as 45mph. No kidding. That fast.

Vanellope decided to drive to Taffyta's place first. Too se if she is there, and to inform Taffyta of what she has saw. Which is the damage on Candleheads house of course. What else?

She got there in 11 minutes flat.! Not bad for a 45mph speedster, huh?

Vanellope jumped off and knocked on the front door of Taffyta's house, for it isn't too hard to imagine for what Taffyta's house might look like, since it mostly matches what Taffyta's wears and smells.

Taffyta: "Oh, hello Vanellope. What are you doing here? It's almost nighttime."

Vanellope: "We have a problem!"

Taffyta: "Huh?"

Vanellope: "I just went to Candlehead's house to try to comfort her…"

Taffyta: "That's good. What are you talking-"

Vanellope: "You didn't let me finish Taffyta! Something is wrong here! Candlehead isn't there!"

Taffyta: "So what? She likes to go strolling around here and there."

Vanellope: "Annnd, there is a big hole in her house!"

Taffyta: "Woah! That is a problem! She should get it fixed as soon as possible. Why are you telling me this?"

Vanellope: "Don't you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Taffyta: "What I see out of the ordinary is that your worrying too much."

Vanellope: "Taffyta, there is a big hole in Candlehead house, more then 3 Sugar Rush racers can fit inside it. It is high as well, it's as if something crashed there or ….maybe a bomb?"

Taffyta: "Hmmm, well I am pretty sure it is nothing Candlehead can't handle, she'll come home and fix it and if she can't, then we'll come and help."

Vanellope: "Well, if you put it that way, then I guess your right."

Taffyta: "Ofcourse I'm right."

Vanellope: "But I still would like to know what could have caused that big hole in the wall."

Taffyta yawned.

Taffyta: "You should go home, I am getting sleepy."

Vanellope: "Yeah, thanks. Good night Taffyta."

Taffyta: "Good night Vanellope."

She yawned again and shut the door.

Vanellope however still stood there, facing the door. She snapped out of it and darted off towards her sweet kart in which she admired so much.

Vanellope jumped in.

Vanellope: "_Such an awesome kart I have here."_

She drove off from Taffyta's house.

….0.…..0.…0.….0.…..0.…

During her drive to her own home, meaning Vanellope driving to her own home. She experienced something really strange on the way to her home. It's something that would keep Vanellope worried about it as well.

Though Vanellope still had troubled thoughts on Candleheads home damage, most of it said everything will be fine since she can imagine this.

Candlehead comes home, realizes the hole in her house. Tries to fix it but needs help and goes to me and other Sugar Rush racers to help her fix the hole. BOOM! Hole fix after an hour or two! And that's it!

But what was troubling Vanellope is that what could have CAUSED that hole in the wall.

Vanellope is driving right to her home. She is this road known as Peppermint Avenue 34. Alongside of the road are hard candy peppermints. Those round candy that is white and has red stripes and minty.

These round candys are huge and as Vanellope drove by them, she realized that some of them were missing and some had bitten marks on them. Meaning someone was eating these candies.

Vanellope: "_Hmmm, strange, I don't know anyone who has such a big appetite as this."_

When she reached the end of the road, she always saw this sign just 7 feet away from her in front of her. It always read…this…

"_Road to Diet Cola Mountain."_

Vanellope always turned left, since there is no other way to go.

But something was different this time. Nothing like this has ever happened to the sign. Vanellope always saw it ok looking but something was off this time and Vanellope couldn't tell what could have caused it at all. Not one spice of an idea.

The sign was bent. Yup you heard right. That thing was pure gold! What could have bent it like that?

The sign is something like this…

A long skinny gold pole and on top is attached a arrow that points left and says road to Diet Cola Mountain. Similar to like those one way signs.

Anyway, the pole was bent! SHOCKER! What could have done this? Who could have done this? Well, whatever did this, Vanellope isn't going to find out who!

She's too sleepy. Sorry, folks :/

Vanellope yawned.

She continued her way to her home.

…..0.….0.…..0.…..0.…0.…

Okay, now that we got that …its time to pay a visit to the house of …Candlehead!

SCENE FLASHES to Candleheads home, where that big hole still remains? Hmm, strange. Ok, forget about her home. She's not even here. Lets go to Taffyta's.

SCENE FLASHES to Taffyta's home. Not a single brick is on the ground. Guess her home doesn't have a big hole, Lucky type.

Inside her home, Taffyta is sitting on her couch reading a nice little book she always like to read.

Its called, Sweet As Strawberries. Not a bad title. Rate it a 5/10.

Taffyta seems to give a higher rating for she enjoyed reading this book from beginning to end. There she is in her living room, with the lamp light on and also the light on the ceiling on and she is sitting on this bright orange comfy couch of hers, surprised she didn't go with pink. Anyway, there she is reading in her mind. She has the book placed on her legs, with her hands touching the ends of the book, ready to flip the page when done reading that page. I do that all the time by the way.

Also, Taffyta is in her pajamas by the way. It was all pink, with red strawberries all over. Guess it wasn't too hard to see that coming, now was it?

She even wore on her head not a helmet but a winter strawberry hat. With big black dots known as seeds. Wow, she is obsessed with this. I wouldn't blame her since I am obsessed with disaster movies! : )

Right in the middle of Taffytas reading. She yawned.

But then, right after 10 seconds, she heard a noise.

Taffyta perked up.

But after a while, she shrugged and decided to go back to her reading.

That's when she decided to go to her bathroom, she closed the book and placed it on the couch right next to where she is sitting for Taffyta memorizes where she left off in the book. She went to the bathroom and closed the blue door with a yellow handle.

…0.…..0.…..0.…..0.….0.…..

2 minutes later, Taffyta came out and right away she wanted to go back to her reading even though she felt sleepier than ever.

But a shock came to her up suddenly for this is a mystery that is even more mysterious then the time Candleheads candle went missing.

( Taffyta's book is red by the way, the cover is.)

The book has been chewed, nearly 75% is completely ….gone!

Taffyta let out a gasp and she….she kneeled to the floor, right in front of her book with a look of desperation.

Taffyta: "Wha-? *sputter* gasp! Who? How did this happen! THIS IS MY FAVORITE BOOK!"

Taffyta grew angry. She is going to kill who ever did this to her favorite bed time book! Or, whatever time book!

That's when Taffyta heard a noise. The same noise she heard earlier before.

Taffyta stood up.

Taffyta: "Who's there?"

The sound being developed sounded something like this….allow me to describe it. If you don't allow me then you'll never know what it might sound like so thanks for allowing me.

It sounds something like this….the sound was like a biting sound. It came from outside yes. The sound was like a small but loud chomp against something hard. There, I described it.

Only this time, Taffyta heard it loud and clear, at first, she thought she heard something because it was so low developed. But this time, she heard it louder and Taffyta knows there is something out there.

Taffyta: "Hellooo?"

She started to walk to her door in which in lead outside. She was about to open it but she jumped up when she heard a constant banging noise following with loud chomps.

Taffyta: "Huh? What? Who's there? This isn't funny guys! Seriously! I will RIP YOUR HEADS APART!"

That's when she started to hear even louder CRUNCHING noises and crashing noise as well. As if something was eating her house from…..outside!

That's when Taffyta figured there is something outside from her house and whatever or whoever is outside, must be doing all this racket.

Taffyta opened the door and went outside, but she didn't see anything.

Taffyta: "_Hmm, must be in the back of my house!"_

Taffyta is seriously going to rip apart who ever is behind all this. First, her book has been demolished. Second, loud noises. Third, her home is being shaken because some of her vases fell to the floor and broke, not to mention a few glass cups and dishes as well. But the thought of ripping this person apart was all gone because what Taffyta is seeing right now when she reached the left side of her house, is something that will terrify Taffyta for a loooonnng time.

**Chapter 5 of Rise of the Swedish Fish is done. **

**More chapters coming soon! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6 Who will get out first?

**Rise of the Swedish fish-**

**Chapter 6-**

**Updated chapter has arrived! Enjoy yourselves!**

This is no dream.

Although Taffyta wishes it was a dream. But trust her, this is NOOO dream. At first, Taffyta wouldn't believe what she was seeing. But when she closed her eyes and once she finished counting to 10. She saw that it was still there. That monster that she was seeing right there in front of her and it is oversized!

Taffyta could tell what it was at first glance. It was a Swedish fish. But this is no normal Swedish like that little ones she saw in the river she visited so many times. This was like a 10 foot long Swedish Fish just nibbling or should I say, BITING at Taffyta's house! Creating a big hole.

Taffyta just stood there in astonishment and also scared. Taffyta is pretty sure there is going to be a lot of things she is going to have to clear up to the Sugar Rush racers. They will think that Taffyta has gone truly insane, even though she already is. Its going to be a hard time before she tries to convince anyone to believe her. Which is going to be annoying but Taffyta has proof that cannot be missed if the Sugar Rush racers doubt her.

The strange thing about this 10 foot Swedish Fish, is that it seemed to be just floating in the air just like that. It moved through the air as if it was still swimming in the water. But it is not too high up in the ground. Just a mere few feet and it looked exactly like a Swedish fish too only it had some monstrous features. It had fins and it had red pointy teeth and a big tail as well. The only thing Taffyta couldn't really make out were the eyes.

But how do you ask yourself in a way that, How does Taffyta know it is a Swedish Fish in the first place? Since it is dark outside!

Well, there was moonlight and that kinda reflected off the moving substance and once it did shown on the monster, you could capture a shade of red as well on the moving object and you could even see the scales and also the shape of this "thing" made it clear to Taffyta that this is a Swedish Fish. But not expecting it to a be a floating monster chewing at her house totally destroying it bit by bit.

Taffyta didn't know what to do to this dire situation. She just stood there, mouth opened.

Finally, the only sound that escaped Taffyta's lips was a high pitched girly scream. Capable enough to shatter glass. Guess Taffyta got scared a little late.

THAT was a dumb thing to do. Taffyta screamed so loud that It disrupted that chewing process of the Swedish Fish. In fact, its head turned over to Taffyta who know wished she never even opened her mouth and should have gone for help or something, but oh well. It is what it is.

The creepy thing was, Taffyta couldn't even make most of the figure, like its face and stuff. She knew it was a Swedish Fish, she just did. Don't ask why, she just did! The fish's head turned but its body still stayed in place. Taffyta knew she disrupted the fish and made herself the center of attraction in the moonlight and know. Taffy was super scared. The fish suddenly moved and it started going straight to Taffyta in a fish moving motion.

Taffyta yelped and started running into her house scared and stayed into the kitchen to drink some water hoping it would make her relax a little but that didn't work. Especially when the house trembled, causing Taffyta to spill some liquid she was holding near her mouth. Taffyta drank some water but spitted it put when she realized she turned on the hot water instead of the cold in her sink.

Taffyta just settled the cup on the table and ran to he room and jumped into her bed and covered herself in the sheets and pillow shaking in fear. For she could hear a loud roar that she assumed was the fish. Strange, who knew a fish could roar?

Taffyta whispering herself hoping it was dream and wishes she would waked up already. But she was quickly reminded how this is not a dream because she kept hearing loud chewing sounds of bricks being chewed up and also heard a low growl as well.

Taffyta really hoped this wasn't the end for her. She doesn't want to secretly die all alone by some monster attacking her home and destroying it. She wished she had friend over or something to at least keep her company and be together so they'll both die together but however this isn't the case. It's not that case at all. She is all alone, like the time she went out walking in the candy cane forest and wishing she wasn't alone for some reason.

All of a sudden, the chewing sound of the bricks had stopped. The house quaking stood still. And the sense of fear Taffyta felt started to melt away as quickly as how a volcano destroys everything around it once it erupts.

Taffyta uncovered herself from the sheets on her bed wondering if the monster was gone. She didn't hear anything and Taffyta thought that is a good sign and hopefully, it is. Taffyta stared at the ceiling, noticing that she is still….alive. And not even hurt or anything. Her eyes suddenly stared at the small window on the wall in her moon and the only thing she could see was the moon.

Taffyta stared at it and thought on how lovely the moon looked. It shone a white bright light that really lit up the night besides any electricity around. It was big at times and fully rounded and it looked….somewhat pleasing sometimes. If you ask me, I actually prefer the sun because of its immense activity.

That's when Taffyta thought she should now check the damage to see if it still there, just in case she was dreaming or something.

But then, Taffyta screamed in fright at the same time, something broke into the wall where the window was. The impact so great, that Taffyta dropped down to the floor and there was a huge hole in the wall in which something had busted in with so much force that Taffyta's bedroom was an entire mess.

Taffyta stood up and saw the…..the SWEDISH FISH! IT WAS BACK! Taffyta couldn't believe it, she was seeing it face to face and the fish had a face like that of a mean cruel piranha ready to eat anything. Taffyta knew what to do in this dire situation. Yes, it was clear what she had to do. This isn't hard. No, not at all. Easy in fact.

Taffyta: "RUUUUN!"

Taffyta opened the door and ran without even closing it in a jiffy. She ran to the living room and saw that there was a slight entrance in the wall. She decided to get out there since it is closer in reach.

She squeezed herself through but then she realized that she was stuck!

Oh no.

She is stuck somewhere in her waistline, meaning her legs still remained inside the house. Taffyta struggled herself to get out but it was no use.

This doesn't look good.

And to make matters worse, that Swedish fish is in Taffyta's bedroom and it looks hungry! The fish saw that the door was opened and it decided to go there but it turns out that the fish is too wide to fit through and before you knew it, the fish got stuck too! LOL!

Anyway, the fish could see Taffyta, but only its leg and the fish knew that it still had a chance. But now, the fish is stuck. 75% of the fish was still in Taffyta's messed up bedroom due to a recent break in. Only the head seemed to be not in Taffyta's bedroom. Taffyta's door isn't that big. Sooo, that probably explains why this fish is having a hard time to break through. But believe me, it is not going to take long before this fish just might fit through, because it too is struggling. Plus, because of its struggling, its causing the wall to crack.

This does not look good at all.

With Taffyta still struggling to get out ever so hard for she knew that at anytime her legs would end up in a stomach of a floating Swedish fish. That would be very painful. Imagine Taffyta being legless for the rest of her life but she also concluded if her legs got eaten and then she somehow fit through, she wouldn't be going anywhere because her legs would be missing, making an easy target for the hungry Swedish Fish.

With the Swedish Fish still struggling to get out of its mishap. He knew the second he got out, will be followed by another second when he gets a taste of those meaty substances inside that body in which the fish wanted so badly. This fish isn't going to give up.

It's a race against time in who would get free out first.

The only question is, who IS going to get out first?

You'll find that out in the next chapter!

Enjoy!

**That's the end of this chapter. I felt like that was a very good cliffhanger. Ha! **


End file.
